


Anime One Shots and Lemons

by Angel_Chyann_May



Category: Death Note, Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chyann_May/pseuds/Angel_Chyann_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any characters from the Anime, I only own my words and my characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anime One Shots and Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from the Anime, I only own my words and my characters

            She sat holding her drink looking around bored, she huffed, blowing a lose strand of ginger hair out of her face. People were dancing to the obnoxiously loud music, screaming at each other, as if they could understand what they were saying to each other. She growled to herself and got up and dumped her drink in a nearby plant, and started to walk to the door, the only reason she came to this stupid party was because a guy invited her to it, she scanned the room and caught the top of his head and seen the a girl grinding on him. “Typical,” she muttered to herself walking toward the front door, going to leave, until a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She was about to scream, until a set of lips pressed to her ear and the husky voice of her best friend whispered to her, “Where is your boy tonight?”

            She shuttered at his hot breath travelling past her neck and cascading over her face, his breath smelt of cigarettes and mint. She turned her face slightly and caught the closed eye smile of her best friend, Shikamaru. She was the only one that he would act like this around, he had a lazy reputation to keep up among his peers, he didn’t want them getting the idea he would actual take the effort it did to actually maintain a solid friendship with such a troublesome young lady as Amiko. Amiko was a lively red headed girl that had emerald green orbs for eyes that always held a small amount of mystery to them, a glimmer of trouble. She was year younger then Shika and his friends, and she herself has been friends with him for as long as they both could remember. She turned and faced him fully returning the smile, and her face then contorted back into the pissed off look she had been carrying all night.

            “Off dancing with some chick,” she answered her best friend, he wrapped her in his arms and gave her short, but tight hug, and she slid her arms around his neck and hugged back briefly. “Where’s your date Shika?” Amiko asked him staring at him; he raised his eyebrow, and chuckled lightly, “dancing with yours.” Amiko looked around her friend and seen her date and his dancing like no tomorrow. “If they were grinding each other any harder ya might as well just remove the clothes,” Amiko commented looking back up at Shika. He laughed and patted her shoulder in response to her obscure comment. “What it’s true,” She defended, swatting his hand away, while blowing a piece of hair from her face.

            “You needs a hair cut Amiko,” Shikamaru said taking the loose strand in his hand, slipping it back behind her ear. She shuttered at the sound of her name escaping his lips, she had always liked Shika, but recently it has gotten stronger and little things like that sent her over the edge. “Nah, I like it long, more to grab,” she winked at him, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he sweat dropped. “Oh Shika, you’re telling me that you’re still not used to making sexual innuendos?” She questioned him starring up at him with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled and he shook his head ‘No,’ “I wasn’t expecting that from you, that’s all.”

            “You’re the one that taught to me to expect the unexpected,” she muttered up at him. He just chuckled and ruffled her hair; she gave him a sideways glance and folded her arms over her chest. “What do ya say, we ditch this place and go to our spot on the hill and watch the stars?” Shika nudged her, she looked up at him, her green eye sparkling, she nodded happily and hooked her arm into his and they went to the door, only to be stopped by a very drunk Kankuro, “Where ya going baby?” he slurred and grabbed at her upper arm. Shikamaru stepped in front of her in a protective stance, blocking her from Kankuro’s grasp.

            “What are you doing man, get outta the way, she is my date and I haven’t even got to have my fun with her yet,” he winked and laughed, every other guy cheering. Shika gave him a very un-amused face, and turned leading Amiko out of the house, this time being stopped by Kankuro grabbing Shikamaru’s arm and aiming a sloppy punch at his face, Shikamaru easily dodged and then swung his own fist easily connecting with Kankuro’s jaw. Kankuro staggered backwards in his drunken state clutching his jaw in his hands, “Whatever man, I only wanted her to fuck.” Shikamaru’s angered flared, he glared daggers at Kankuro and wanted so badly to take him and straggle him until he was no longer breathing. Kankuro was not deserving of a beautiful, amazingly smart and funny girl like Amiko, no man in all of the country was, she was to prefect for them to appreciate her and take care of her the way she needed. Shika believed he was the only man able to fill that role in her life. He knew everything about her, all the little things, like the way she loves to have swirls drawn counter-clockwise drawn on her back, or how she likes her ice cream slightly melted and how she loves having her fingers and toes played with, like a parent does with a young child or how she likes purple flowers but not magenta flowers, because apparently there is a difference. Shikamaru was lost in deep thought, when he was pulled back into reality by Amiko tugging lightly on his arm, “Come on Shika.”

            He nodded and followed after the petite girl, he finally looked at her fully since the remark Kankuro made, her face was white and her eyes were sad, he had really hurt her feelings back there and made the anger in Shikamaru’s heart flare again. She looked up at him, and gave him a soft but weak smile. Shika did the one thing he knew that would make her feel better, he pulled her into him closely and hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, breathing hot breath onto her scalp, she loved the way it made her feel, and normally calmed her down. He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her face, she seemed to have calmed down, but Shika knew better, this was the calm before the storm. She looked up at him, and gave him a half smile and they continued walking to their spot on the hill.

                      They sat, and Shika pulled her close to him, positioning her between his legs and tucking her head under his chin, his breathing calm and relaxed, hers was a little more sporadic, she was about to cry, he knew. Amiko always put on this tough girl act, until they were alone that was, once alone she would cry and get it out of her system. She would vent and bitch about whatever was wrong until she felt better. “Thank you Shika,” she shuttered and snuggled closer to him. He didn’t speak, he just let her talk. “Is true, that Kankuro said? I know he was drunk and all, so maybe it was the alcohol talking, but still that was mean of him to say…” She turned her tear streaked face toward him. Shikamaru looked at him with soft eyes, “troublesome women, you know it’s not true, you’re not just good for a fuck. Alcohol or not, he had no right to say that. Anyway you’re prefect in every way possible.” She smiled at him and turned around more, and planted herself between his legs, so she was facing him. She was on her knees, and where he was sitting their eyes met each other properly, she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling close to him, she moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he straightened out his legs so her bum was planted safely on his lap. Amiko laid her forehead to his and breathed in and out slowly, looking at him with bright green eyes, he looked back into them with his brown eyes. He blew his breath onto her face and she giggled, they gave each other a long look after that, their eyes never breaking from each other. This was why she loved Shika so much; he was always there for her, even when they were kids. He was her protector, when they were a couple of years younger he had vowed that her would protect her until the day he died no matter what, he would make sure she was okay and that she was always happy. She knew he was a lazy man, and that he often found things to be a drag or troublesome, but when it came to her, there was never a second thought, in his eyes she always came first. Shika did everything in his power to make sure she was happy and healthy; even it meant listening to her bitch about something stupid for hours of running to the store to get her something sweet and salty when she was on her period, he was always there for her. And she was always going to be there for him, no matter what, in her eyes it had to work both ways or else she would feel bad.

            Shika finally broke the comfortable silence when he spoke ever so softly, “Amiko, I love you,” he said in a soft breath. Her breath hitched her throat, her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned bright pink. She was at a loss of words, which was unusual for her; she always had something to say, always. So instead of speaking, she brought her face to his and crashed her pink lips to his and kissed him under the stars. He relaxed and kissed her back, his hands drawing counter-clockwise swirls on her back. She shuttered, pushing closer to him, wanted to be as close as possible to him as she could, Shika agreed and held her tightly to his body, sliding his hands down her back and onto her bum, squeezing it a little, causing her to grasp, and he took the opportunity to slid his slick tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned into his mouth and that caused his senses to go mad. He slid his arms up her back again under her shirt, up to bra and around to the front of her, he took her breast into his palm and massaged it lightly. It was her turn for her senses to go wild, she moved her lips from his and threw her head back, releasing a breathily moan, she groaned and bucked her hips instinctively against his groin. Shika wasn’t expecting such a response from such a simple movement, so he took her other breast into his other hand massaged both at the same time; she bucked her hips again and let out another soft moan, her nipples becoming hard against his touch. He could feel his member start to throb harder with each buck of her hips. She looked at him with a wild, yet calm look, and brought her lips to his again, forcing her tongue into his mouth this time, she explored every inch of his mouth, he groaned against her mouth moved his hands of her breasts, that earned him a pout. She pulled back and looked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly biting her lip, giving him a cute look. He moved his fingers down her tummy, causing her to get small bumps on her skin, she stared at him, and watched him trail his fingers down her body and when he reached the hem of her lacy shirt, he looked back up her, she knew he was looking for permission to remove the top, she just nodded and gave him a sensual smile. He smiled and hauled the shirt over her head, revealing her purple bra that held back her nicely sized breasts, he slid his arms behind and hauled her to him, crashing his lips to hers, she could feel the want in his kiss, and he could feel the want in hers.

             He got annoyed with the lack of skin contact and pulled away, looking at her, she bite her lip and smiled a cheeky smile, Amiko took his shirt in her hands, pulling it over his head, revealing his toned, lean body, she stared at it hungrily. Shika watched as Amiko’s eyes filled with lust, it turned him on even more, he pulled her back to his chest and caught her flushed swollen lips and kissed her hard, crawling his fingers up her back, and he finally reached what he wanted to ever so badly remove from her body, her bra. But before he continued he pulled back, and looked her directly in the eyes, “Amiko, are you sure you’re okay with this?” She looked at him, she looked him directly in his eyes, “Shikamaru, I have been ready for this for a while now.” That was all he needed to here, his fingers found the clasp and her flicked it open, her breasts springing forward slightly, the bra falling from her body easily, Shika pulled the bra off the rest of the way and laid it next to their shirts. He looked at her breasts with lustful eyes, he then took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around couple times, while taking the other nipple into his fingers pulling and rolling the taunt flesh, Amiko bucked her hips in response. She threw her head back and moaned a long breathily moan to the stars, grinding her hips against his package, earning an equally long moan from Shikamaru. She smirked and grinded harder, she felt his member twitch under her, she smiled and looked at Shika, he looked at her, and Amiko leaned forward and kissed his lips teasingly. He groaned as she kissed down his neck, to his collar bone, very slowly. Until she found his soft spot, she knew because his hips bucked involuntarily, she smirked against his soft flesh, nipping and sucking at that one spot, earning a few moans and shutters. She stopped at once and smiled at Shika, she moved from his lap and pulled at his belt buckle and then at his jeans. He got the idea and helped her get them off, leaving him in his boxers, she looked down at the tent in his boxers, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, “You never told me you were hiding a snake down there.” Shikamaru’s face turned deep red, she smiled and kissed his warm cheeks, while doing so she took his erect member into her soft palm and moved her hand up and down the shaft teasingly slow. Shika threw his head back and groaned deeply from the back of his throat. She got sick of this teasing and moved her half naked body down, so her face was directly above his member, she took his boxers in her hands and hauled them down with a little help from Shika. She started from the bottom of his shaft, slowly trailing her tongue up the rock hard member, Shika’s hands were dug into the ground, his head thrown back against the tree, “good god women,” he growled at her. She reached the head, and teasingly licked the slit and the swirled her tongue around the head. Shika’s hand went up and tangled into her hair; she sucked the head and made a popping noise. Shika groaned. She then started to bob her head up and down slowly at first and then quickened the past every so often. Shika pushed her head down further when he couldn’t take her teasing any longer, “troublesome women.” Amiko smiled, and took as much o him as she could, gagging and jerking off the rest of the shaft in her free hand. Shikamaru keeping her long hair outta the way. He watched her work away at his erect member, she gagged again, he released his grip on her and her breathed, before going down again on him, “troublesome women,” Shika stuttered shortly after, “I’m gonna…” to late, and he came in her mouth, she moved her head away from him, cum dripping down the side of her mouth, she swallowed and licked the rest off her chin. She smiled at him and kissed him.

          Shika pulled Amiko to him forcefully, “My turn” he whispered seductively to her, she shuttered at his husky voice. She felt her jeans button being undone and she stood slightly and hauled them off along with her panties, laying them next to her. She sat back down on Shika’s lap; he pulled her into a kiss, one hand finding her nipple, making her gasp and the other hand slowly making its way down to her lower lips. He cupped them, and rubbed slightly, making her tense and kiss him harder, he smirked at this, and slid a long finger deep into her folds, finding her precious button. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, she moaned into his mouth. Shika rubbed faster, Amiko bucked her hips involuntarily. After teasing her a little more, Shika rolled her nipple to take away from the surprise that he gave her at the same time, he slid one finger into her hole, curling it lightly, she jumped a little not expecting the amount of pleasure that coursed through her body. She grinded her hips and moaned, throwing her head back. Soon Shika slid another finger into her trusting in and out at regular pace, rubbing her clit, she was moaning and shuttering, he smiled at her flushed complexion. “Faster, Shika,” she moaned quietly him, and he listened, thrusting his fingers into her faster, and faster until she was panting and moaning like crazy, “Shika… I’m gonna…” she moaned, as her stomach knotted, and she reached her climax. Shika smiled and they kissed again. Shika took Amiko by the waist and flipped her over, so her back was on the ground, he took her knees and spread her legs apart, running his fingers down her thighs, she groaned and her hips bucked again. She looked up at Shika, who looked down at her, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. “Are you ready Amiko?” Shikamaru asked quietly. “Fuck me Shikamaru.” She said firmly to him. He nodded, she spread her legs apart and he rubbed the tip of his member against her wetness, she moaned at the feeling, he pushed into her slowly, and Amiko gasped at the pain, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Shika leaned down and kissed her hard, and kissed her threw the pain as he slowly pushed his length into her. “Dear god,” She growled, trying not scream out in pain, her nails digging to the ground. Shika smile at her, “I know baby girl,” he whispered, upset that he was hurting her, but he knew that it wouldn’t hurt much longer. Amiko lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder, giving her more room to adjust to his full size. Soon the pain turned to pleasure though and she looked at him and nodded. He knew it was time and he couldn’t wait, his hormones going wild, he pulled out and rammed back into her, she gasped, he did it again and she moaned this time, again he rammed back into her, she moaned loudly, putting her other leg over his shoulder. “Shi-hi-a-ka….” She moaned loudly as he thrusted hard into her, “Faster,” she groaned. He did as told and rammed into her as fast as he could, grunting and moaning at the same time. “I wanna be on top,” Amiko groaned up at Shika, he nodded and they flipped over, she positioned herself over his member and sat down on it, taking a moment to adjust to the size, before she started moving up and down, rolling her hips, Shika bucked with her, going deeper into her, they both moaned in unison. “Amiko,” Shika moaned, his stomach knotting and he felt the greatest pleasure a man could feel as he reached his high and released his hot seed into her tender body. The feeling of his seed being released into her set her over the edge she came quickly after they rode out their orgasms, bliss falling over them. Their bodies covered in sweat and dirt from the ground.

           Amiko laid down on Shikamaru’s chest, panting, “I love you too, Shika.” Shika smiled and kissed the top of her head, sitting up, hugging her around the waist. “Come on Amiko, let’s go to your place and get cleaned up.” Amiko grabbed her clothes, Shika doing the same, hauling their clothes on in silence. Shika watched as Amiko pulled her pants on leaving her bra off, throwing it into her purse. Her legs shaking, “Shika, can I have a piggyback?” she asked in an innocent voice. He chuckled, but nodded, bending down a little, she jumped on his back, resting her head on his shoulder, and he walked them back to her apartment. “Amiko, I love you, forever and always,” Shikamaru whispered sweetly to her, she purred, “I love you too Shikamaru, always.”


End file.
